harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Augusta Longbottom
* Frank Longbottom * Alicja Longbottom * Neville Longbottom * Algie Longbottom * Enid Longbottom |rasa = Człowiek |przynależność = * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie * Rodzina Longbottom |aktor = * Leila Hoffman * Ninette Finch |status = Wdowa |płeć = K }} Augusta Longbottom — czarownica czystej krwi. Matka Franka Longbottoma, teściowa Alicji Longbottoma oraz babcia Neville'a Longbottoma. Biografia Wczesne życie i Hogwart Najprawdopodobniej urodziła się przed 1940 rokiem, gdyż jej syn urodził się koło 1960 roku, albo i wcześniej. O dzieciństwie Augusty nic nie wiaodmo, za wyjątkie, że mogła mieć przynajmniej jedno rodzeństwoNapisane przez J.K.Rowling "The Quill of Acceptance and The Book of Admittance" na Pottermore. Podczas lat szkolnych oblała Sumy''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), rozdział 9 (Książę Półkrwi). Pierwsza Wojna Czarodziejska Po Pierwszej Wojnie Czarodziejskiej thumb|100px|Augusta na [[Peron 9¾|peronie 9¾ w 1991 roku]] Każdego roku pani Longbottom przysyłała swojemu roztargnionemu wnukowi przedmioty, których zapomniał zabrać do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. W 1993 roku, bogin Neville'a (Severus Snape) przybrał ubrania jego babci po użyciu zaklęcia ''Riddikulus. Druga Wojna Czarodziejska W 1995 roku, Augusta poparła dyrektora Hogwartu - Albusa Dumbledore'a i Harry'ego Pottera, którzy twierdzili, że Lord Voldemort powrócił do żywych. Augusta poznała Harry'ego Pottera, Rona Weasleya i Hermionę Granger, gdy w święta Bożego Narodzenia razem z Nevillem odwiedziła w szpitalu Świętego Munga swojego syna oraz synową. W 1998 roku pani Longbottom brała udział w Bitwie o Hogwart. Gdy Neville Longbottom zaczął stawiać opór reżimowi Alecto i Amycusa Carrowów w Hogwarcie, Dawlish został wysłany do Augusty, aby pojąć ją jako zakładnika, by złamać Neville'a. Ministerstwo uważało, iż staruszka nie da sobie rady z Dawlishem, ale obezwładniła go tak, że został przewieziony do Św. Munga. Relacje Z Neville'em Longbottomem mały|234x234px|Neville W pierwszych latach życia Neville'a, jego babcia obawiała się, że chłopiec jest charłakiem, ponieważ nie przejawiał umiejętności magicznych. Bała się, że jej wnuczek nie dostanie z tego powodu listu z Hogwartu, więc kiedy jednak Neville przejawił czarodziejskie umiejętności, była z niego bardzo dumna. Augusta była bardzo wymagającą i surową babcią. Bardzo chciała, by Neville był, taki jak jego ojciec, czyli odważny i mężny. Dlatego była dumna, gdy dowiedziała się od Harry'ego podczas bitwy o Hogwart, że Neville walczy ze śmierciożercami. Na wieść o tym od razu ruszyła mu na pomoc. Została przedstawiona jako osoba komentująca bitwę w Proroku Codziennym, gdzie chwaliła swojego wnuka. Po drugiej bitwie o Hogwart, Neville ożenił się z Hanną Abbott, ale nie wiadomo nic na temat tego, żeby mieli dzieci. Wnuczek Augusty zastąpił również profesor Sprout jako nauczyciel zielarstwa w Hogwarcie. Z Harrym Potterem Pani Longbottom znała Harry’ego Pottera z opowieści Neville'a. Prawdopodobnie darzyła go szacunkiem, wiedziała bowiem o jego dokonaniach. Prawdopodobnie mogła też chcieć, by jej wnuk stał się kiedyś taki odważny i dzielny jak Harry. Kobieta miała okazję poznać chłopca w Szpitalu świętego Munga. Z synem i synową mały|Syn Augusty, Frank|lewo Nie wiadomo, jak wyglądał jej związek z Frankiem i Alicją zanim byli torturowani, ale musieli być dość blisko, patrząc na to, że to Augusta została wybrana jako opiekunka dla Neville'a po wszystkich wydarzeniach. Jednak zdawała się być zmęczona kolekcjonowaniem przez jej wnuka opakowań po cukierkach, które dawała mu jego matka. Przyjmuje się, że w czasie pobytu Franka i Alicji w Mungu, nadal o nich dbała. Augusta była osobą, która przestrzegała zasad i często mówiła, że chciałaby, aby Neville wyrósł na osobę podobną do jej syna. Augustyna pragnęła, aby wnuk był kiedyś tak odważny jak jego ojciec, więc możemy stwierdzić, że musiała być dumna z syna, gdy ten został aurorem. Z Gryzeldą Marchbanks Augusta i pani Marchbanks zostały opisane przez Neville'a Longbottoma, jako bliskie przyjaciółki. Gryzelda wielokrotnie przychodziła na kolację do pani Longbottom. mały|496x496px|Augusta na Pottermore Wygląd i charakter Augusta Longbottom była starszą kobietą noszącą wielki kapelusz z wypchanym sępem na czubku. Często ubierała się w zielone suknie i szal z lisa oraz nosiła dużą, czerwoną torbę. Była nieco wyniosła, zachowująca się z królewską godnością i dostojeństwem. Pragnęła, by Neville przypominał swego ojca. Przepełniała ją duma, gdy wnuk wziął udział w potyczce w Departamencie Tajemnic. Etymologia Augusta to łacińska nazwa i żeńska forma imienia August, które oznacza „''wielki''” lub „''czcigodny''”. Pochodzi także od łacińskiego czasownika augere, czyli „''zwiększyć''”. Imię Augustus było nadane pierwszemu cesarzowi Rzymu, a następnie było czasem używane jako tytuł dla cesarzowych Imperium Rzymskiego i Bizancjum. Za kulisami * W 2006 roku powstał krótki film o torebce królowej, który zawierał odniesienie do dziadka Neville'a i żartobliwie opisywał Augustę. * Augusta była grana przez Leilę Hoffman w filmowej adaptacji Harry'ego Pottera i Kamienia Filozoficznego. Widać ją krótko w scenie, gdy Neville był na peronie i jechał do Hogwartu. * Ninette Finch została obsadzona w roli Augusty w filmowej adaptacji Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga. Jej sceny zostały wycięte, ale można ją zauważyć w tle niektórych sekwencji bitewnych. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * Pottermore * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault Galeria Neville_by_Forbis.jpg bogin nevilla.jpg|Bogin Neville'a auguusta.jpg|po Bitwie o Hogwart de:Augusta Longbottom en:Augusta Longbottom fr:Augusta Londubat ja:オーガスタ・ロングボトム no:Augusta Langballe pt-br:Augusta Longbottom ru:Августа Долгопупс sv:Augusta Longbottom Kategoria:Rodzina Longbottom Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1945 Kategoria:Uczniowie nieznanego domu